


The Fires In Your Attic That Rage Without Permission

by Will_Mc_Hope



Series: Translations of "Magnus and Lukas (beans and books, babey!)" [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bookstore, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Will_Mc_Hope/pseuds/Will_Mc_Hope
Summary: Jon et Tim sont baristas dans un café, et Tim n'arrête pas d'inviter l'employé chiant de la librairie à discuter.
Relationships: Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist & Tim Stoker, Martin Blackwood & Tim Stoker
Series: Translations of "Magnus and Lukas (beans and books, babey!)" [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098641





	The Fires In Your Attic That Rage Without Permission

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Fires In Your Attic That Rage Without Permission](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23472649) by [Thebonemoose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thebonemoose/pseuds/Thebonemoose). 



> j'ai fait cette traduction pour ma classe d'anglais à la fac, alors pourquoi ne pas la poster ! elle n'est pas beta par contre, mon prof ne m'a jamais répondu ^^"  
> la mise en page est sûrement un peu bancale, je sais jamais quand revenir à la ligne ni comment formater un dialogue, mais j'espère que ça ne sera pas dérangeant.

Tout commença un mercredi, entre tous les jours possibles. 

Les mercredis étaient généralement plutôt pleins, et la personne avec qui ils partageaient habituellement leur créneau avait décommandé, alors c’était juste Tim et Jon. Jon faisait de son mieux pour être poli, mais c'était en train de devenir difficile, surtout vu le retard qu’ils avaient dans les commandes. Enfin… pour être honnête, “en retard” était sûrement un euphémisme. Ils se noyaient sous les clients irrités; combattant tous un mal de crâne dû au café, et un manque de caféine présent sous une forme ou une autre.

C’est là que Tim eu son… “idée de génie”.  
« Martin ! Hé, viens voir ! » Avait-il appelé en direction de la librairie, et le dernier employé de Peter s’était dirigé vers eux.  
«Tu sais t’occuper de la caisse ? On est submergés, et une paire de main en plus serait la bienvenue»  
supplia Tim, avant de lancer à l’autre homme son sourire le plus charmeur.  
« Bien sûr ! » dit-il avec un grand sourire, et s’installa derrière le comptoir.  
Jon devait l'admettre, ça avait été utile d’avoir quelqu’un d’autre à la caisse. Et l’attitude amicale de Martin avait mis à l’aise même les plus grincheux de leur clientèle. Et, soyons honnête, Martin semblait s’être adapté plutôt facilement.

Mais même avec tout cela, Tim n’avait pas de raison d'être aussi, aussi…  
« Martin ! Hé, Martin ! »  
…. aussi putain de jovial.  
Jon soupira, et Martin apparut au comptoir avec un sourire tranquille. « Salut les gars, vous avez encore besoin d’un peu d’aide aujourd’hui ? »  
Tim eut un gloussement aguicheur « Bien évidemment Martin. »  
Jon résista à l’envie de lever les yeux au ciel. Le café était complètement mort. Tellement mort que un fichu virevoltant venait de rouler devant, poussé par une brise légère. Tellement mort que l’enterrement était la semaine dernière. Tellement mort que…  
« ... Pas vrai Jon ? »  
Jon revint brusquement à la discussion. « Désolé, quoi ? » dit-il, et Tim le regarda d’un air suffisant.  
« J’ai dit qu’on était ravi d’avoir Martin dans les parages. Avec lui le travail passe plus vite, tu ne trouves pas ? »  
Jon resta impassif. « On est là pour huit heures dans tous les cas. »  
« Et bien ! » Tim frappa bruyamment dans ses mains. « Voilà une recommandation élogieuse, et je m’y connais ! » Tim sourit de nouveau à Martin, qui eut un petit rire et baissa la tête.  
Jon leva vraiment les yeux au ciel, cette fois. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin était un pauvre idiot laichant les bottes de Tim.  
« Enfin bref, décale-toi Jon, laisse le passer,» dit Tim, et Jon se poussa avec réticence pour que Martin puisse s’avancer derrière le comptoir. Martin lui lança un petit sourire reconnaissant que Jon ne lui rendit pas.

D'une façon ou d’une autre, la présence de Martin aida à faire passer leur créneau plus rapidement, bien que Jon ne l’admettrait jamais ni à l’un ni à l’autre. Tim congédia Martin pendant que lui et Jon nettoyaient (quelque chose qu’il n’avait en soi pas l'autorité de faire, mais il ne laissa pas cela l'en empêcher). Alors qu’ils désinféctaient les surfaces, Tim prit la parole.  
« J’aime bien Martin, » dit-il joyeusement.  
«Oui, j’avais remarqué. »  
Tim resta imperturbable. « Je pense qu’on devrait demander à Elias de le transférer au café. »  
Jon se figea, la main toujours crispée sur la serpillère humide. « Et pourquoi tu ferais cela ? » dit-il, veillant à ne pas montrer sa surprise.  
« Et bien, réfléchis-y une seconde ! La librairie de Lukas qui sent le moisi n’est que rarement active, alors qu’on est toujours noyés sous les clients. » Tim agitait sa bouteille de désinfectant en parlant.  
« Sauf aujourd’hui. »  
Tim soupira, exaspéré. « Bon, d’accord. Sauf aujourd’hui. N’empêche, Lukas n’a pas besoin de deux employés; il peut s’en sortir avec juste cette fille, Sasha. Personne ne va là-bas de toutes façons. Ca te fait te sentir… Bizarre. »  
Jon lança un regard sceptique à Tim.  
« Nan mais vraiment Jon ! Je veux dire, Peter Lukas n’est pas quelqu’un de très social, ce ne serait pas exagéré de supposer qu’il déteste les gens et veut rendre sa librairie autant glauque et hostile que possible. »  
Jon fixa Tim. « Si, Tim. Comment est-ce qu’il ferait du profit sinon ? » dit Jon, pince-sans-rire.  
Tim haussa les épaules. « Tu ne me convaincra jamais que Lukas fait ça pour l’argent. Il est… bourré de fric. Cherche sa fortune, Jon, tu vas vomir, c’est immonde. »  
« Beurk. » Jon se remit à frotter le comptoir.  
« ENFIN BREF ! J’en parlais à Martin. Je vais essayer de le convaincre de nous rejoindre ici. En plus, tu ne me parles jamais. Martin est sympa ! Et drôle. Et très mignon ! »  
« Oh mon dieu, Tim ! Je te supplie de ne pas séduire Martin. Il n’y survivrait pas. »  
Tim gloussa, et agita sa main, insouciant. « Ça va, ça va, je le ferai pas. A priori. Enfin… peut-être. On verra. »  
La patience de Jon ne tenait plus qu’à un fil. « Putain, Tim. »  
Tim ne fit que rire, mais au moins il laissa Jon tranquille après ça.

Bien sûr, Tim continua d’inviter Martin. Parfois pour aider au comptoir, mais d’autres fois juste pour traîner. Toujours derrière le comptoir, évidemment. Cela signifiait que souvent, Martin était dans le passage, vu qu’il n’avait pas encore appris à ne pas l’être. Tim n’était pas assez dur avec lui, décida Jon.  
S’il allait être coincé derrière le comptoir avec Martin en train de rêvasser sur Tim toute la journée, Martin devrait au moins avoir la décence de ne pas les ralentir.  
Apparemment il ne l’avait pas, parce qu’il fallut à Martin quelques semaines de son “aide” avant d’apprendre à ne pas percuter les gens. Entre-temps, Tim avait soudoyé Martin avec pléthore de boissons personnalisées et les dernières viennoiseries de Gerry. Martin acceptait toujours avec enthousiasme et un joyeux « Merci ! », puis lui et Tim passeraient inévitablement leur créneau à bavarder, et généralement à embêter un Jon déjà suffisamment tendu.

Et bien sûr, Tim eut l’impertinence, non, l’audace, de purement et simplement dire que Martin faisait de meilleures boissons de Jon. Martin, dont la seule expérience jusqu’ici dans la préparation de boisson était sa tasse de thé Sleepy Time. S’en était presque risible, si ça n’avait pas été un tel affront. Martin ne le prit pas au sérieux, évidemment.  
« Non, je ne pourrais pas, je veux dire... Jon fait ça depuis très longtemps, et je viens à peine de commencer, et… »  
« Je sais ! On va faire un concours ! » annonça Tim dans la boutique vide, et Jon ne put empêcher le grommellement ennuyé qui lui échappa.  
Martin jeta un regard nerveux dans sa direction, que Jon ne prit la peine ni de rencontrer ni même de reconnaître.  
« On devrait avoir un juge impartial qui n’a jamais eu de boisson par l’un d’entre vous. On n’annoncera pas qui a fait quoi, et la personne devra avoir les yeux bandés. C’est parfait », dit Tim, l'autosatisfaction exhalant de lui.  
Jon repressa un soupir. Martin continuait d’avoir l’air nerveux. C’était franchement éreintant. Tim pivota sur ses talons, l’index tendu en l’air « Martin ! ». Martin sursauta légèrement, et regarda Tim avec de grands yeux.  
« Euh, oui ? »  
« Tu peux faire venir ta collègue ? Elle n’a jamais pris à boire ici, nan ? »  
Martin hocha la tête, et se leva sans un mot pour aller trouver la seule autre employée de Lukas.

Jon sauta sur l’occasion. « Tim tu es un idiot. »  
Tim émit un “tss-tss” désapprobateur. « Non mon cher Jon, je suis un génie. Vois les choses sous cet angle: si tu as tant confiance en tes capacités, tu n’as pas de raison de t’inquiéter, nan ? Et si tu n’as pas à t’inquiéter, alors il n’y a aucun doute que tu vas gagner ! Et si tu gagnes, tu pourras nous narguer avec ton titre de Maître Suprême des Breuvages, nous petits prolétaires. Ça ne te tente pas ? »  
Jon regarda Tim, impassible. « Non. Tu es un idiot.”  
« Un jour je te forcerai à participer volontairement dans des magouilles, et tu découvriras le sens du mot ‘amusement’, ou, si on est très chanceux, tu comprendras même ce que veut dire “s’amuser”. Et ça mon ami, ce sera effectivement une belle journée. »

Avant que Jon ne puisse répondre, Martin revint avec sa collègue. « Alors, Tim et Jon, voici Sasha. Sasha, je te présente Tim et Jon. »  
« Tu n’es pas obligée de faire ça Sasha. Ces deux-là ont à peine un neurone à eux deux, et je suis sûr que tu as mieux à faire. » dit Jon.  
Tim se plaignit bruyamment. « Vous savez quoi, j’ai l’impression qu’il a peur. Tu ne trouves pas qu’il à peur, Martin ? »  
Martin manqua de trébucher sur ses propres pieds en se pressant d’assurer à Tim que Jon “n’a pas l’air d’avoir peur du tout, hahaha ! »  
Jon sentait le stress lui donner mal au crâne.  
« En fait, » commença Sasha, et trois paires d’yeux se posèrent sur elle. « Martin m’a promis des boissons gratuites, alors… Ça me tente. » Elle haussa les épaules, un demi-sourire se formant sur ses lèvres.  
Tim lâcha un soupir excité. « Très bien ! Juge Sashaa, je te prie de dire à nos concurrents quelle boisson tu voudrais aujourd’hui. »  
Sasha fit une grimace, et réfléchit un instant. Puis elle se redressa, et annonça: « Un chaï latte, s’il vous plaît ! Avec… du lait de soja, et de la cannelle. Et de la crème fouettée par-dessus ! »  
« Vous avez entendu la dame ! Chefs, je vous prie de retourner à vos postes. Vous avez cinq minutes pour faire la meilleure boisson. Votre temps commence maintenant. »  
Tim semblait s’amuser beaucoup trop à animer cette incroyable perte de temps, mais Jon ne pouvait pas le critiquer à ce moment. Il avait un concours à gagner. 

Martin parut pâlir à l’annonce de la limite de temps, mais Jon s’en fichait. Tout ce qu’il avait à faire était de battre Martin. Et Jon pouvait le faire en dormant.  
Il finit avant que le temps ne se soit écoulé, tandis que Martin renversa le sien quand le buzz du chrono de Tim le fit sursauter. Ils portèrent leurs boissons au comptoir, où Tim les prit et les emmena à un stand occupé par Sasha, dont les yeux étaient bandés.  
Jon n’avait aucune idée quant à où il avait déniché le bandeau. 

Sasha bu celui de Jon en premier. Elle claqua des lèvres, puis reprit une gorgée. « La température est parfaite,” marmonna-t-elle doucement. « Excellent équilibre entre les épices. Le lait de soja est complètement incorporé. Juste la bonne dose de cannelle. Ça sera dur à battre,” déclara-t-elle, et pris une gorgée d’eau pour se laver le palais.  
En soit, Jon ne fit pas le beau, mais il s’en rapprochait autant que humainement possible sans vraiment faire le beau.  
Martin regardait Jon, mais quand Jon rencontra son regard, il détourna rapidement les yeux.  
Ça commençait à être franchement fatiguant. 

Sasha but du latte de Martin de la même façon dont elle avait bu celui de Jon. Elle était méthodique, et pris plusieurs gorgées pour être sûre d’avoir pris une quantité égale de chaque. « C'est un peu lourd sur la crème fouettée, » dit-elle, et Martin laissa échapper un soupir discret. « Bonne dose de cannelle, quoiqu’il y en ait probablement plus que dans le latte numéro un. Le thé n’a pas été infusé assez longtemps mais la plupart des gens ne le remarquerait pas. Très bien, je suis prête à annoncer ma décision ! »

Sasha poussa la boisson loin d’elle, et enleva le bandeau. Elle pointa les sièges en face d’elle, et Martin et Jon s'assirent. Elle croisa délicatement ses mains. « Le numéro un était techniquement parfait. Il avait un mélange de saveurs fantastique, et était exactement ce qu’on voudrait commander à un café. »  
Jon se mordit les joues pour ne pas sourire.  
« Le numéro deux était délicieux, mais il avait un goût de fait maison. C’était une boisson que j’aurais pu me faire moi-même, ou pour un ami. Ce n’était pas parfait, mais c’était réconfortant. Et pour cette raison, je vais choisir… »  
Tim sourit largement, se penchant au-dessus du stand de Sasha alors qu’elle laissait une pause avant sa révélation.  
« La boisson numéro deux. Même si le numéro un était prodigieux, le numéro deux avait quelque chose qu’on ne trouve généralement pas dans les cafés. Il a été fait avec amour. » Sasha sourit doucement. 

« Et bien Martin, on dirait que tu as gagné ! Félicitations mon pote.» Tim adressa un large sourire à Martin.  
Martin se contenta de regarder Jon, la peur dans les yeux.  
« Félicitations, Martin » dit lentement Jon. Cela ne sembla pas calmer Martin.  
Martin secoua la tête, horrifié. « Je… je suis sûr qu’il y a une erreur, je suis pas barista, je peux pas avoir gagné. »  
Jon soupira et leva les yeux au ciel. Il s’empara de la boisson numéro deux et la porta à ses lèvres, prenant une grande gorgée. « Hmmm, ça a le goût de l’amour. Tu as gagné. Félicitations ! Je retourne travailler. » Jon se leva et partit en secouant la tête. Il ne regarda pas derrière lui, mais il était sûr que Martin avait encore cette expression pétrifiée.  
Tim commença à discuter avec Sasha, et Martin se glissa enfin hors du stand, mais Jon ne se souciait pas d’eux. Il s'occupa à réorganiser les compléments, qui n'avaient pas besoin d’être réorganisés. 

Le lendemain de ce concours exceptionnellement énervant, le petit frère de Tim arriva au café. Martin n’était pas là ce jour-ci, ce dont Jon tirait une grande satisfaction.  
« Salut, Jon ! » dit Danny poliment, et Jon le salua d’un hochement de la tête. « Tim est dans le coin ?»  
« Il ne devrait pas tarder à revenir. Je peux aller le chercher si c’est urgent. »  
Danny secoua la tête. « Nan c’est bon. Est-ce que je pourrais avoir un macchiato au caramel ? »  
Jon accepta d’un signe de tête et prit la commande de Danny, puis se mit à faire la boisson. Tim apparut avant qu’il n'ait fini, et dans une démonstration sans surprise de son manque de professionnalisme, sauta presque par-dessus le comptoir pour prendre son frère dans ses bras.  
Jon n’avait jamais eu de frères et sœurs, alors il ne comprenait pas vraiment la nature… “démonstrative” de leur relation. En toute honnêteté, c’était probablement dû au fait que c’était Tim, et pas juste n’importe quelle paire de frères.  
Jon commença à écouter la conversation (bruyante, et très publique) de Tim. « Tu sais ce gars de la librairie, que j’arrête pas de mentionner ? Martin ? Il a gagné un concours contre notre très cher Jon Sims ! Et pas n’importe quel concours non plus, mon petit Danny, un concours de préparation de boisson. Maintenant Martin porte fièrement le titre de "Maître Suprême des Breuvages”, et Jon n’a aucun titre, parce qu’il est un roturier. »

Jon n’était ni un homme violent, ni fort physiquement même avec de l’imagination. Mais Tim faisait vraiment surgir le côté inconnu de Jon qui avait envie de commencer à frapper les murs.  
« Attention Tim, Jon a l'air un peu… meurtrier. » sourit Danny aimablement.  
« Oh, Jon va bien. Il m’adore, vraiment. »  
« Non je ne t’adore pas. »  
« On va prendre notre retraite et être partenaire de vie, platoniquement. On aura sept chiens, et on vivra dans une ferme. »  
« Pas un mot de tout cela n’est vrai. »  
« Il est aussi mon meilleur ami du monde, et j’appellerai mon premier né après lui, peu importe le genre. Bébé Jonathan Sims Stoker. Et bien sûr, Oncle Jon doit être le parrain, au cas où une tragédie me toucherait, moi ou l’autre parent de petit Jonathan Sims Stoker. »  
« Je te paierai si tu arrêtes de parler. »  
« Tu vois ? Il tient vraiment à moi. En dessous de cet extérieur de connard c’est un gars très gentil, même si en effet il s’habille et se comporte comme une grand-mère grincheuse. »  
« Timothy, tu es une menace. »  
« Jonathan, je rends ta vie intéressante et sans moi, tu serais triste. »  
« Faux. »  
Danny émit un petit rire, et leur dit qu’il devait partir. Il salua Jon d’un signe de la main, et enlaça une nouvelle fois Tim. La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonna lorsque Danny sortit.  
« T’es pas drôle, » dit Tim avec un sourire tranquille.  
« Je ne suis pas payé pour l’être. »  
« Si je convainquais Elias de te payer à être drôle, tu le serais ? »  
« Probablement que non. »  
« Et si c’était une somme exorbitante ? Genre 5000 livres de l’heure. »  
« Toujours probablement pas. »  
Tim siffla. « Tu es dur en affaires. »  
Jon leva les yeux au ciel et alla s’occuper des commandes téléphoniques.

« Hé Jon ? » appela Tim quelques minutes plus tard, quand le café était de nouveau relativement vide.  
« Oui Tim ? » grommela Jon.  
« Tu as remarqué que Martin semble plutôt… nerveux, près de toi ? » demanda Tim.  
Jon haussa les épaules. « Pour ce que j’en sais, il est tout le temps comme ça. »  
Tim secoua la tête, les sourcils froncés. « Non, on dirait qu’il a du mal à se détendre quand tu es là. »  
« Enfin, je vois difficilement comme ça pourrait être ma faute. Je le traite tout à fait correctement. »  
Tim pencha sa tête et fit un son aiguë du fond de sa gorge, le visage grimaçant.  
Jon soupira. « Quoi, Tim ? »  
Tim grimaça. « Et bien, pour être honnête, tu te comportes comme un con avec Martin. Je veux dire, t’es un peu un con tout le temps, mais je t’apprécie quand même parce que je sais que tu le fais pas exprès. Mais avec Martin c’est comme si tu faisais exprès d’être un con. »  
« Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux que je te dise, Tim. » dit Jon, irrité.  
Tim leva ses mains, et s’adossa au comptoir. « Eh, t’inquiètes pas, je suis pas en train de t’attaquer. Je me suis juste dit que ça serait bien que tu en aies conscience, et peut-être que tu sois un peu sympa avec le gars, nan ? T’es une bonne personne, c’est pas ton genre de faire volontairement du mal à quelqu’un. »  
Jon ignora la pointe de culpabilité qu’il ressentit aux mots de Tim. Il se tint droit, et serra les dents.  
« Bon. J’essaierai d’être… plus gentil. Content ? »

Tim rayonna, satisfait. « Pour tout te dire, oui, je suis très content. Maintenant, j’ai une question très importante à te poser. »  
Jon se prépara à quelque chose d’abrutissant de stupidité.  
« Tu veux sortir boire un verre ce soir ? »  
Jon plissa les yeux. « Est-ce que Martin vient ? »  
« Il n’est pas obligé. Je peux inviter Martin et Sasha si tu veux, mais si c’est rédhibitoire je ne le ferai pas. »  
Jon se mordit l’intérieur des joues. « Je viendrai si c’est juste toi et moi. »  
Tim sourit joyeusement. « Yay ! On noue des liens ! On va s’éclater Jon, tu verras. » Tim continua de jacasser aux oreilles de Jon le reste de leur journée de travail jusqu’à la fermeture, puis il prirent leurs manteaux, et allèrent boire un coup.  
Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’il allait prendre un pot avec Tim, mais Jon était surpris de voir à quel point ça lui plaisait. C’était agréable d’être avec Tim, même si il était un romantique désespéré et bien trop énervant. Il était, dans tous les sens du terme, l’ami de Jon.  
Quand Jon rentra chez lui ce soir, il jeta ses clés sur la crédence et enleva soigneusement ses chaussures à la porte, puis s'effondra sur son lit. 

Il continuait d’essayer d’oublier ce qu’avait dit Tim plus tôt, à propos de sa méchanceté envers Martin. C’était vrai qu’il ne voulait pas réellement faire du mal à Martin, mais bon… Martin était à la limite de l'incompétence, et Jon avait du mal avec les gens qui ne savaient pas faire leurs boulots.  
Quoique pour être honnête, lui rappela son cerveau, Martin ne travaillait pas au café. Pas pour le moment du moins.  
Il soupira et se tortilla hors de sa veste. Il y penserait plus tard. Tout ce qu’il voulait pour le moment était de se mettre sous sa couette et de s’endormir, alors c’est ce qu’il fit.  
Et il n’était définitivement pas en train de penser à Martin avant de succomber à l'étreinte bienheureuse du sommeil.


End file.
